


I'm Not Mad

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (Before I just ask for this propmt, let me say that your blog is really really awesome... :3) Sam and Cas ageplay and Sam breaks something or gets lost and is scared that Daddy will be mad at him and that he'll get a spanking, so he hides but Cas finds him eventually and promises him, after a lot of tears and apologies on Sammy's side, that he's still his good little boy and he finally manages to calm Sam down again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Mad

Sam looked down at the glass figurine. Or what was left of the glass figurine. He whimpered and looked around, seeing if Daddy was in the room.

Sam could hear him move around upstairs, and Sam looked at the broken figurine again.

_You’re gonna get in trouble. Daddy’s gonna spank you._

Sam whimpered fearfully again and backed away from the broken glass and hid.

 _Daddy’s gonna be so mad at you_.

Sam hid inside a closet and shut the door, curling up, and wrapping his hands around his legs. He pressed his head against his knees, and he felt some tears slip down his face, on his pants.

As he hid in the closet, he heard Daddy come down the steps, and he whimpered and cried softly, trying to stay hidden.

After a few moments, Sam heard his name.

"Sam? Sam, where are you?" Cas asked.

_Daddy knows. Daddy’s gonna spank you._

"Sam!" Cas called. Sam heard Cas move around and suddenly the door to the closet opened. "Sam! Why are you hiding from Daddy?"

"I’m sorry!" Sam wailed. "I’m sorry, Daddy! I didn’t mean to break it! Honest!!" 

"Sam, get out of the closet." Cas said.

Sam cried even harder, and Cas sighed, getting down on his knees.

"I’m guess by how you’re acting, you were the one who broke the glass figurine?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded, and cried, snot and tears running down his face.

"I’m sorry Daddy! I didn’t mean to! Don’t spank me, Daddy!" Sam cried loudly.

"Why do you think I’ll spank you?" Cas asked, placing a gentle hand on the side of Sam’s face.

"Cause I broke it and I hid from you! Now you’re gonna be mad and spank me, cause I was bad!"

"Sam…Sam, calm down." Cas said soothingly. "Look at Daddy."

Sam was still crying, but he looked at Cas.

"Do I look angry, Sam?"

"No."

"Do I sound angry?"

"No."

"Then I’m not angry at you."

"You’re…you’re not?" Sam asked, calming down, sniffling. "But…I was bad."

"Was it an accident?"

"Yeah…didn’t mean to knock it down."

"Then you do not deserve a punishment. Though you shouldn’t have hidden from Daddy."

"Sorry." Sam said.

"It is OK. Let’s get you cleaned up, and then we’ll take care of the glass."

"Cas I sweep it up?" Sam asked, standing up with Cas.

"You can hold the dust pan, and throw the glass away. But do not touch it."

"Yes sir." Sam nodded, following Cas into the kitchen so they could clean his face off.


End file.
